Join with Prussia?
by MarokaiteChikyuu
Summary: Russia X Prussa After months of being in the same house with Russia their feelings finally come alive for each other, only others seem to be against it. The two lovers must find peace within themselves to face this challenge.


Russia sat at the head of the table, smiling as he ate. Usually he would just eat in his office or room while he worked but lately he was spending more time around the others in the house. Especially Prussia. Russia, who could beat almost anyone in a fight, had troubles taking over Prussia. He admired him for that and often spoke to him about combat training.

"Prussia, would you like to go outside with me today? I would like to play in the snow." Nothing big, Prussia sighed.  
"Whatever you want, I don't care." Truthfully Prussia was bored. All he did inside was lay about and tidy things up with the other servants. They didn't speak to him at all unless they wanted something, jeez, the nerve. "I got nothing better to do."  
"That's great, I love playing in the snow with my friends." Russia beamed. Prussia looked up, a slight confusion on his face. Toris talked to him about Russia, when he did speak to him,and he said that Russia didn't usually play outside, or play at all for that matter. Just how many friends did Russia have come over?  
"Russia, England is on the phone. He says its important." Russia turned his head to face Lithuania, his happy smile changing into a more frightening one. "I'll just tell him your busy!" The poor man squeaked. Everyone else in the house seemed to be afraid of Russia, why? Prussia wondered. Russia only ever seemed scary to him when he won the fight against him, seizing his freedom.  
"Good." The childish grin was back. He didn't upset Russia too greatly.  
When Breakfast ended Prussia wondered about, England kept calling until Lithuania broke down crying and Russia had to pick up the phone. Prussia walked by Russia's office, trying to hear something at all. Nothing, diddly squat. Sighing he started walking again."How did the great Prussia get reduced to this?! This is pathetic! Prussia was awesome! He could do anything!  
While he ranted eternally a familiar chirping sound came to his ears. "Gilbird!?" He shouted, bursting into a full blown run towards the sound. Quickly opening up a set of hue wooden doors he saw something he would never expect. Gilbird, with his custom hat and all was perched upon Russia's finger as he stood by the window. Prussia's beloved pet flew to him and landed in his hands.  
"I thought you would like to see him." Russia laughed. Prussia smiled a huge grin at Russia, shocking them both. Prussia never showed so much happiness to anyone before...no one aside from his flying companion. A deep blush stalked up on Prussia's face "Cute." The Russian whispered.  
Prussia's blush deepened. "What are you talking about?!"  
"Your face, it's cute." Russia chuckled before walking over to Prussia and kissing his cheeks. "I'll leave you and your bird alone and when it's time to go outside I'll come get you, da?"  
"Da..." Prussia mumbled, watching the Russian walk away. Gilbird tweeted after him, surprising Prussia. "Wow Buddy, you seem to like Russia. I guess I can't really blame you." He said. "I'm starting to like him myself."

Russia walked along the halls searching for Prussia, his mind returning to earlier. "Ah, his face was so cute." Finally he entered the room he was in earlier to find Prussia asleep on the chair he was sitting in earlier when Gilbird flew in. "Ah, Prussia, are you ready to-" Russia stopped, realizing what was in front of him. Prussia snored softly as his bird nuzzled his neck. Not sure what to do Russia walked closer to them, a loving smile forming on his face. "Your my only friend...Your very special to me. So, you don't have to join with Russia...You just have to be with Russia, da?"  
"Da." Prussia groaned. Russia was shocked. "Da. Russia, Gilbird, love." Taking seat next to Prussia he watched. "I'm...awesome."  
"Da, Prussia is awesome." As smoothly as he could Russia took Prussia into his arms and cuddled him close, falling asleep quickly from the warmth of another being.  
When Prussia woke up seeing Russia's sleeping face he couldn't breathe for a moment. "Gilbird." Prussia whispered.  
"Tweet." Gilbird replied.  
"I just dreamt that Russia asked me to be with him...and I said yes." Gilbird tilted his head, not seeing any problems. "Am I...am I in love with Russia?"

Russia groaned and smiled, nuzzling his face into Prussia's neck before realizing something was wrong. "Tweet." Gilbird hopped on top of Russia's head. "Tweet."  
Russia opened his violet eyes to curious red ones. "Am I dreaming still?" Russia questioned.  
"Jeez Russia, I never knew you were into me that way." Prussia laughed, trying to sound as arrogant as possible. "I guess if you dream about me then I can't hel-" Russia's lips found Prussia's in a quick moment.  
"Now you know." He smiled. Prussia had been living at Russia's house for months, eating meals with him and talking to him, playing silly games with the man and he never knew...he never knew Russia felt that way about him, or that he felt that way about Russia.  
Prussia kissed Russia softly. "Yes, and now do you." He grinned. The look on Russia's face was so sweet that Prussia was sure that he was going to get diabetes from it. If he did, it would have been completely worth it. "Russia, do you want to go play in the snow?" He needed the cool air to calm his nerves. Before he knew it Russia was carrying him down the stairs bridal style out the door into the snow.  
"Yes!" He cheered. Honestly, just like a child this man was. The two laughed together,throwing snow and making snow creatures. Prussia started to shiver as he was building a snow Gilbird before shaking to the point that he crushed the snowy bird in his hands.  
"Snowbird no!" Prussia pouted. A warm cloth wrapped around Russia's neck, banishing away his chills. Looking down Russia's pink scarf wrapped around him as if declaring it was protecting him."Thanks Russia." Prussia turned to see Russia staring at him in awe. "Russia?" He didn't have any time to react, Russia crushed their lips together and pulled Prussia close. Their body heat mingling, lighting Prussia's skin on fire.  
"Be...with Russia." Russia panted in between kisses.  
"Yes." The Prussian agreed, wrapping his arms around Russia.

Russia's tongue entered Prussia's mouth, massaging his tongue and spark up a earning Prussia forgot he had. The Russian's hands slipped underneath Prussia's jacket into his pants, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. "B-bed." Prussia groaned as Russia rubbed one of his fingers along Prussia's thigh.  
"No." Russia chuckled, pushing Prussia against the wall of the house in a place where no one could see. "No time for that." Russia pushed down his pants and quickly undid his own. "Now, become one with Russia?"  
Prussia didn't have to answer, Russia already knew it and slammed into him, the pain was sharp before the waved of pleasure bound him down. Russia bit into Prussia's neck and sucked as he pounded into his ass. Moans escaped his lips. "Russia...Russia!" He came, his juices squirting all over the wall he was pinned against.  
"Prussia." Russia groaned, releasing himself inside of the other man. "You'll never leave me, right?"  
"I'll die before I leave you Russia." Prussia turned around and kissed the Russian. "I love you more then you could ever know. So, I'll steal your line for a minute. Become one with the awesome Prussia?"  
"Da." Russia laughed. "Da a thousand times over."  
"I'm glad." Prussia smiled. "Because I love you Russia."  
"What is going on here? Oh my God!" Russia hid Prussia behind him, guarding his half naked body against France.

A/N: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. Please Review! ~Sebastian


End file.
